


Whumptober 2019 - Klance

by ilove_klance



Series: My Whumptober Writing [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BoM - Freeform, Gay Love, Homophobia, M/M, Original lions, Racial Discrimination, Sometimes Allura is the bad guy, Sometimes Shiro is a bad dude, Voltron, Whump, Whumptober, gay relationships, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance
Summary: 2019 prompts for Klance whumptober. This will mostly be Keith/Lance and there probably will not be any other highlighted relationships throughout the book, just a heads up.TW’s every chapter for those who need it.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Allura, Keith & Pidge, Keith & Shiro, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Allura, Lance & Hunk, Lance & Pidge, Lance & Shiro
Series: My Whumptober Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214510
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1: Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> TW: obviously blood, weapons, death. Talks of pregnancy, some kissing, implied sexual acts
> 
> This is pretty self explanatory. The italicized words are flashbacks to events that have happened between Lance and Keith. The normal words are what’s happening in real life. 
> 
> Some of the quotes aren’t quite right and I made up a lot of them if you couldn’t already tell. And some events might be out of place but I tried to make them as timeline accurate as possible.

3rd POV

"NO!"

——————————————————

_"Um, who are you?" Keith asked as him and Lance both took part in helping the sedated Shiro out of the tent._

_Lance gasped dramatically. "Who-_ _who am I-?! I'm Lance McLain! Your rival, you know? Lance and Keith, neck and neck!" He supplied helpfully._

_They got out of the tent, Shiro safely on the hover bike, and Keith shook his head. "Never heard of you. Nice to meet you though."_

——————————————————

_"Would you shut up?"_

_"Would YOU shut up?!"_

" _I asked first!"_

_"I asked second, Lance. I'm so glad we're listing the order of events here."_

——————————————————

" _Would you stop your flirting act for one second?" Keith sounded more amused than he did annoyed or angry now that it was so late and mostly everyone was asleep._

_There was no one to impress for them right then, they could be themselves when no one was looking._

_Lance winked and picked up his cookie and warm milk he had made for a late night snack. "Not an act, Keithy. I'm just that awesome." Lance walked out without another word, waving to Keith._

——————————————————

" _No, they sound more like pew pew pew." Lance added to the argument._

_Keith snorted, "Really? Lance, come on. Stop being so immature."_

...

" _Besides, they're obviously bam, pow, pwehhhh." Keith said before conveniently changing the topic immediately._

——————————————————

"Lance! LANCE!" Keith raced across the battlefield to reach the beaten figure in Lotor's arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zethrid's grip on him returned before Keith could get anywhere close to Lance.

"LANCE!!"

——————————————————

" _WE HAD A BONDING MOMENT! I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS!" Keith claimed exasperatedly._

" _Nope. Nuh uh, don't remember. Didn't happen." Lance squinted his eyes as he spoke, choosing to make it his personal secret that he remembered for the rest of his life._

_It evidently wouldn't matter anyway because Keith gave up on the topic only seconds later. Pity, Lance thought. It was nice being the center of his attention._

——————————————————

" _What are you doing?" Lance asked accusingly as he and Keith stepped into the elevator at the same time._

" _I'm going swimming. What are you doing?" Keith shot back defensively._

_"I'm going swimming."_

——————————————————

" _Hey hey hey, Lance? Lance, are you with me buddy?" Keith was the only one that cared to notice Lance staggering in the background, whilst everyone else cheered at the recent victory._

_Lance smiled sluggishly and took the hand that was offered. "I'm with you."_

——————————————————

" _Who's a good Balmera? It's you, yes it is. You're so good!" Lance cooed like the being was a dog rather than an inhabited creature._

_He was even petting the ground, like that wasn't weird..._

" _Lance.. I'm sorry, just what are you doing?" Keith snickered, trying to hide his laugh behind his hand._

" _I'm thanking the Balmera! Be thankful Keith, jeez!"_

——————————————————

Lance was held at his knees, Lotor not allowing him to move. He had been hit in the head pretty bad earlier, leaving him severely concussed and slightly out of it. Keith chose to look away from Lance's badly broken left arm, it hanging from his shoulder limply in so many wrong ways.

The only thing keeping him up with Lotor's hold on the blue paladin's hair.

Faintly, Lance heard a call of his name. A familiar call.

"LANCE! LANCE _PLEASE_!"

God, he wished his ears would stop ringing.

——————————————————

" _Don't you worry your pretty little head over it Lance. We've got hands on Blue."_

_Lance sighed. "That's great, could you come untie me now?" The Cuban boy asked hopefully._

_Lance swore he heard a laugh before Keith started imitating static noises. "Sorry chhhhhhh what was that kkkkchhssss you're cutting out-" The com line between Lance and Keith cut and Lance could just feel the smirk on Keith's lips._

_It took a few ticks before..._

_Lance gasped, "Wait! Did you just call me pretty?!"_

——————————————————

" _It's effective if you just ask for help." Lance said softly as he walked into Keith's room, unannounced._

_Keith looked down at his right hand and wrist, which he had spent 30 minutes trying to wrap. All attempts were unsuccessful._

_"I don't need help." Keith spat, nonetheless_.

_But Lance continued into Keith's room, sitting down on Keith's bed. He took the wrap from Keith with little resistance and started wrapping Keith's wrist properly._

_"It wasn't your fault Shiro went missing Keith. We accomplished a lot today. You should be proud of all that we did." Lance whispered gently._

" _Shiro should be here with us, being just as proud."_

——————————————————

" _Wow, Keith. What the hell is going on with your arm?"_

_Lance had been the first - and only - to notice, the pattern of purple dots and swirls chasing up Keith's left hand, to his bicep. Thankfully, he had waited to ask until everyone was gone._

" _I don't know." Keith said with a frown. "Freaky right?"_

" _Dude, it's totally cool! How many people can say they've had a purple arm before?!"_

——————————————————

" _Keith..." Lance whispered._

_Just a normal training session. Normal, Lance reminded himself. Normal until Keith had pinned Lance to the mat. That wasn't out of the ordinary for him to win, but Keith didn't get up. He stayed, straddling Lance stomach and staring at Lance's lips._

_Lance's talking spurred Keith into action, bending down and pressing their lips together softly, sweetly. Something Lance hadn't expected Keith to be capable of._

_"I've been.." Keith took a deep breath as they pulled back. "I've been waiting so long for this. Please.. please let me be selfish."_

——————————————————

"Lance! Please!" Keith sobbed. To no avail, it seemed. Lance looked unable to move, unable to do anything but be held by Lotor's hands.

"I know you're in there and I know this hurts but Lotor is going to kill you, p-please fight back!"

Zethrid had moved them closer. The other paladins were fighting elsewhere. They had trusted him and Lance to fight Lotor alone, seeing as they were the strongest combo team.

But it hadn't worked, evidently. Lance was compromised and Keith was restrained affectively. And Keith was just down right pissed because how dare they take Lance, with their filthy hands.

"Oh come on," Lotor's amused voice spoke finally, taunting Keith as he pulled at Lance's hair harder. "Are you not going to fight a little harder for your beloved? Will you just allow him to die at my hands?" Lotor mocked, pulling Lance's head from side to side.

The only response from Lance was a whine, loud enough for all of them to hear. Painfully loud, if Keith was being honest.

God, that made Keith downright furious.

"Goddamnit!" Keith thrashed in Zethrid's hold. "You bastard! You son of a bitch! Let go of me!"

——————————————————

_Lance flipped the two over, pushing Keith into the mattress._

_"Lance~" Keith whined playfully. "We just got back, they'll come looking for us."_

_Lance shook his head, leaning down and kissing his lover. "Not tonight."_

——————————————————

" _Lance- am I- a-am I-"_

" _Baby, darling," Lance locked the door to his room before making his way over to the panicking and stressed out Keith. "You have to calm down. You're going to hyperventilate. I know this is stressful but-"_

" _I can't- I don't- I can't be the leader- and-and you have Blue! Blue is yours!" Keith was close to tears at the thought of leaving Red. Or possibly it was the thought of tearing Lance away from Blue._

_He knew how much Lance loved Blue._

" _Baby boy," Lance whispered softly. "I'll be alright. Red will be an adjustment, but change is good for everyone."_

——————————————————

" _What do you mean, you're leaving?" Lance asked. He wished more than anything he could pull out his puppy dog eyes and beg Keith to stay right then and there. But he couldn't. Because they were in front of everyone, and Lance knew Keith wanted to keep their relationship private._

" _The Blade of Marmora offered to take me on as a rebel, help them with missions. I think it's for the best, now that Shiro's back."_

_Or, that was Keith's way of saying that he would leave so Lance would get a lion no matter what. So Lance wouldn't even have to think about getting kicked out of the team._

——————————————————

_Keith's first trip home in months, he felt like he was always with the BOM now. He didn't regret it, choosing to go, because now everything was figured out. Him and Shiro would occasionally trade off the black lion when the other wasn't available and Lance stayed in Red. More importantly, Lance seemed comfortable and happy with the new lion._

_But he never saw Lance anymore. So this particular morning, he sat with the artificial sun light (created by a simulator) seeping through the 'windows'. Just admiring Lance, how peaceful and beautiful he looked while being asleep._

_Keith let himself imagine a life where the two weren't in space. Where the universe was peaceful and they had a farm house and they had kids running around. Everything was quiet, and nice, and more importantly there were no galra to ruin that._

_Keith sighed and cupped the sleeping Lance's cheek. "I'll get that for you some day, I promise."_

——————————————————

"Lance, please Lance. I know you can hear me! You're strong, I know you are. Fight him, please!" Keith screamed bloody murder, kicking and hitting and thrashing to close the gap between him and Lance.

It wasn't working. It so clearly wasn't working that Zethrid had the nerve - the audacity - to laugh. Keith didn't know if Zethrid was laughing at Keith's attempts or at Lance's beaten body. He didn't care either. It was enough to make Keith want to bash her (?) skull in.

Lotor took out a long, weirdly shaped dagger and dragged it across Lance's face ever so softly. Only beads of blood followed, showing the path of the sharp object.

It was weird, the cut on Lance's perfect skin. The blue paladin hated when his face was bruised or cut during fights, because then he'd have to wait until they were healed so he could have perfect skin again.

Keith simply laughed at his boyfriend's dramatic tendencies every time.

It terrified Keith, the fact that Lance didn't do anything but whine and lean away from the prickling sensation.

Keith sobbed again, "God, please! Don't do this to me baby! Please!"

——————————————————

" _Mama, papa. This is Keith." Lance excitedly introduced._ _He was taking his time on Earth like it would be his last, and the number one thing on his list was officially introducing his family to Keith, and vise versa._

" _Hi, Mr. and Mrs. McClain, I'm Keith." Keith respectfully held out his hand and the McClain parents firmly grasped it._

_"Well aren't you just adorable." Lance's mom chuckled._

_Keith blushed and ducked his head. "Th-thank you ma'am."_

" _Oh no need for formalities, you'll be my son-in-law one day. Call me mom," Lance's mother said with a cheery smile._

" _God, mom!" Lance groaned at the embarrassment._

——————————————————

_Lance and Keith sat atop the Red lion, with Kosmo at their side. The two cuddled together, watching the sunset._

" _I missed this.." Lance whispered once the stars in the darkened sky began to show._

" _I'm glad we got this chance, my love." Keith whispered back, relishing in the way Lance ran a hand through his long hair. "I'm glad we got to free Earth and come back here and do this."_

_Lance nodded in agreement and kissed Keith's temple._

——————————————————

" _You've never milked a cow?!" Lance asked rather dramatically at Keith's confession once they reached Kaltenecker's room._

" _Of course not," Keith hissed. "Do I look like someone who would grow up milking cows on a farm?"_

_Lance held up an offended hand. "Ima have to stop you right there ma'am. Why don't you call my manager next so you can truly be a Karen, stereotyping like that."_

——————————————————

" _You are the love of my life."_

_Keith stopped Lance from moving to his lion just yet. The entire team stood shocked, except Pidge who mumbled something about 'Klance is ago'._

_Keith stood on his tippy toes and kissed Lance's still lips. "When we get through this, we're going to get married and outshine Shiro and Curtis's wedding. And Hunk will make our cake and Pidge will design the entire thing. And you'll be at the end of the isle with me, looking beautiful as ever. And then you'll officially be mine and I'll be yours, do you understand?"_

_Lance chuckled and nodded, "What's brought this about baby?"_

" _I thought it was about time they knew before we forgot and accidentally sent out wedding invitations without telling them we were ever together." Keith mumbled against Lance lips._

_Lance chuckled in agreement._

——————————————————

"Come on Lance, come on my love. God, I'll fucking kill you if you die on me Lance." Keith seethed, though his anger was directed towards the galra who held him. Keith didn't miss the confused look on Lotor's face at how clearly contradictory the statements were, but Keith could give less shits about the damned purple bastard traitor.

"Or, I could speed up the process a little, eh?"

A knife had been plunged through Lance's chest before Keith had time to scream at Lotor for the comment.

——————————————————

_Keith walked into Lance's bedroom, finding the Red paladin jotting down notes on a notepad as fast as he sat at his desk. Keith chuckled but sat down on the bed and hugged the plushy that was already there._

" _So, what are you doing over there darling? You seem a little stressed..?" Keith guessed._

_Keith couldn't have been more wrong. "I'm brainstorming names for our kid!" Lance exclaimed excitedly._

_Keith quirked an eyebrow. "Lance, darling, we don't have a kid," Keith said._

_Lance turned around in the chair with a smile, the notepad clutched tightly in his hands._

" _And if I told you otherwise, would you believe me?" Lance asked._

_Keith's gaze flicked to the man's stomach, where Lance's left hand already sat protectively. "My god.."_

" _Allura said it's because of your genetics. Galra were meant to mate with anyone, so when you.. you know.. you gave me the ability to have children or whatever. I don't know anything else except the fact that there's a baby in my stomach right now and it's ours."_

——————————————————

" _Keith, you can't do that. That's not allowed." Lance said flatly, looking at the Scrabble board they had nicked from a random seller at the space mall._

" _It's as fair as you putting down Spanish words. Which also, honey, is not allowed." Keith finished putting down a word he had made after fishing through the bag of letters for the ones he wanted._

" _Ok fine, we're moving onto a different board game. Sorry now." Lance said confidently, pushing the Scrabble board off the table and putting Sorry on the table._

" _God," Pidge groaned. "You guys playing Sorry is like World War 4 happening."_

——————————————————

"Lance, baby.."

Zethrid let go, Lotor and his gang were finally retreating. It seems that's the only thing they wanted, to hurt Lance and make Keith watch.

Keith's hand instinctively searched for a pulse, anywhere. Everywhere.

"Be.." Keith listened carefully. He didn't want to miss Lance's words. "Be happy.. when I'm.. g-gone.."

Keith sobbed, "No! No, baby, please! You can't do this to me.. please don't do this to me!"

For all of Keith's yelling and screaming and begging and pleading Lance went limper by the second until eventually.. Lance and their 3 month along baby died, right along side a piece of Keith that could never be renewed.


	2. Day 2: Bloody Hands

3rd POV

Keith lay on his back, staring up at the gray sky caused by the galra's attack. The ships were retreating though, Voltron had won yet again.He could hear his teammates celebrating their victory, could hear Shiro congratulating Lance on taking down Lotor, could hear Allura talking over the coms. He wanted to get up and celebrate with them. There was only one problem with that. 

He couldn't move.

Whether it be something happened to damage his spine during the fight or the large wound on his torso, he couldn't move anything from the ribs down.He watched as the sky rumbled and his teammates seemed to slowly realize that Keith was bleeding out on the ground. 

"Keith? Keith!" Lance yelled.

Keith snapped back to reality, he hadn't even realized he was thinking so hard.

"Keith, can you hear me. Talk to me buddy, work with me here," Lance pleaded, his moisturized hands gently grabbed Keith's shoulders. But he didn't dare move Keith in fear of harming him further.

"I can't.. I can't move..." Keith rasped. He lifted his arm with all the strength he had pretty well but he could barely even feel past his waist, let alone move. He hands went to his stomach, feeling the gaping wounds. Lotor had made a new friend, apparently. A friend who had large claws.

The realization of Keith's statement seemed to hit Lance like a bus as he warily eyed Keith's wound. He tried lying to himself, Keith would be ok! Yeah, Allura would get him into a pod and Keith would be out within a day tops! Then everything would go back to rival vs rival between the two.But it didn't work. The pod wouldn't work if Keith had no energy for it to work. Who was to say they could even get him back to the castle on time. 

Lance quickly slapped Keith's hands away from his torso where the wounds laid. He instead tore off his paladin armor and took off his undershirt as fast as he could, pressing it gently to Keith's stomach.He wanted to stop the bleeding, or slow it. Instead the blood seeped through the shirt and coated Lance's hands. 

"L-Lance.. I.. I can't.." Keith didn't finish his sentence and Lance didn't know particularly what Keith was pointing out.

Lance did know that rain had started to fall. It reminded him of Earth, Earth he missed so much. The feeling of rain on his back and neck, it soaking his hair almost immediately. The days he spent splashing in puddles. It was glorious.And then there was this. Rain used to be one of his favorite things, now Keith was dying under it. 

"I know buddy, just hang on. We'll get you to the castle and it'll all be ok," Lance said softly, brushing Keith's hair from his face.

Keith lifted a weak hand, attempting to cup Lance's cheek. Instead Keith made a handprint of blood before his hand slipped back down, causing smear marks.

Lance could tell that the others were working for a way to get to castle down here, but there was barely any landing space. The next best option was to get Keith up there, but Keith was in no state to move at all.

"I don't.. I don't want to d..die.." Keith teared up slightly at the sentence he hadn't ever dared say out loud. "I'm n..not r-re..ready.."

The sight broke Lance's heart. The boy he had grown so close to over the past few years of being stuck in space together, the boy he looked up to and rivaled against in every way, the boy he had made a special place in his heart for was crying while bleeding out on the ground.

Lance brought up his own hand to Keith’s cheek, completely abandoning the idea of stopping the blood.

"No, no you won't die," Lance cooed, cupping Keith's face. Neither paid much attention to the blood coating half of Keith's face now. "I'll be right here, nothing bad is going to happen to you." It hurt slightly, spitting out the obvious lie. Lance almost hated himself for lying to Keith in such a way. 

"P..promise..?" Keith asked pathetically.

Lance didn't answer, instead leaned down and lowered his lips to the older's.

"I'm right here.." he said instead, softly cupping Keith's face again.

"L-Lance!" Keith cried in pain, his hands instinctively finding Lance chest. He was looking for a shirt to cling to, instead smearing blood all over Lance's bare upper chest.

"Shh sh sh, it's alright. I'm right here.. it's alright," Lance whispered, laying Keith down again.

Keith whimpered, "I'm.. s-scared.." he admitted tearfully.

Lance didn't know how to make this better. The best thing he could think of was putting Keith to sleep so he passed without too much pain, but that would be admitting defeat. That would be submitting to the idea that Keith was indefinitely going to die.

And Lance couldn't face that.But then again.. this wasn't really about him. 

"I love you Keith, so much.." Lance said brokenly. "I'm sorry.."

Lance's hands found Keith's pressure points and he pressed down rather harshly. Keith was out cold second's later, his entire body going limp.Pidge came walking over slowly seconds later, her attitude gloomy. She wasn't one to beat around the bush. She did the math, there was.. no way Keith would have survived. 

"Lance.." Pidge whispered once she was within ear shot.

Lance turned slightly, the blood covering his cheek and chest ever so present, the rain washing some of it away.

"You have.. blood on you.."

The unspoken words were evident.

_Keith's blood._

That was all it took for Lance to finally break.


End file.
